


Thanks for coming

by Farashe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke checks on Varric after his scuffle with Cassandra, just to make sure her favorite dwarf survived the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for coming

Hawke found Varric in the great hall. He was in a chair at a table with a fire roaring in the hearth beside him. It was a domestic little scene that clashed with the dilapidation all around them, but that made it all the more fitting. Varric always seemed to create some normalcy among the chaos. Hawke’s mouth quirked slightly in a sardonic smile. No wonder she liked him so much since she was so often the one providing the chaos.

Hawke sat on the table and cocked her head at Varric. “I heard you and that Seeker got in a scuffle. You okay? Because I’m pretty sure she could kick _my_ ass without really trying.”

“I don’t know, Hawke, you managed to beat Meredith. I think you could last a few minutes against the Seeker.” He sighed then, his face looking drawn and sad. This was a Varric Hawke only saw rarely, and she was pretty sure that almost no one else ever got to see him this way. To the world at large he was a charming rogue of a storyteller, always ready with an amusing anecdote or tall tale, but Hawke saw his pain and guilt.

“You could have told her, you know,” she said. “I would never have blamed you.”

Varric snorted. “I couldn’t. I’d already done enough harm. I couldn’t add you to my list of failures.”

“Please, Varric. You couldn’t fail me if you tried! I’m perfectly capable of getting into my own trouble, thank you! Stop blaming yourself for my decisions.” She tried to give him a look she’d gotten herself from Aveline many times over the years, part stern and part exasperated fondness. She was pretty sure she couldn’t match the guard captain’s prowess at that look, but hopefully Varric would get the message.

“Come on, Hawke, what part of all this isn’t at least partly because of me?” Varric pounded a fist on the table and looked at her with anguished eyes. “Blondie, the red lyrium, Corypheus. Everything I touch turns crazy and tries to destroy the world!”

Hawke was angry now, angry that he was hurting because of her. She started pacing in front of Varric’s table and her voice grew strident. “Oh? By your logic, this is really all my fault. I helped fund that damned Deep Roads expedition; it was _my_ blood Corypheus needed; Andraste’s tits! Anders is my _lover_! If anyone should have stopped him…” She shook her head and took a deep breath and began speaking softer. “Besides, you’re here, with the Inquisition trying to fix things. Better than I’ve been doing.”

“You’re here now.” Varric’s voice was quiet now too.

“I guess I am.”

“Thanks for coming, Hawke.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing. I actually wrote this like two months ago and totally forgot about it. Huh. Anyway, hope it was enjoyable. I really like it. Basically the relationship between Hawke and Varric is one of my favorites of all time (and not just in Dragon Age, I mean it's one of my favorites out of anything ever). They are best friends, and I love it. I really wanted a bit more interaction between the two of them in DA:I, but since I didn't get it, I wrote some. I might write some more of it someday too.


End file.
